


Magical Girl

by Seagoatink



Series: Survival Isn't Pretty [13]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagoatink/pseuds/Seagoatink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He took her up on her offer and placed her feet on his lap. He was half tempted to try and tickle her, but he hadn’t filed down his talons in a while and was worried about scratching her. “About that. When dad asked you why you put on a coat instead of bothered wearing a biosuit everywhere you said, “It’s called fashion; look it up.” And struck what you later told him was a “Magical Girl pose” Shepard.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Girl

The wards were beginning to fill up again. Primarily with marketers, but apartments were also filling up as soon as new areas were cleared. Most rooms were sound proof, but it would take Shepard some time before she would truly be used to walking out in her pajamas to see her neighbor return home from a night of clubbing.

She didn’t expect to be busy any time soon. Garrus was off helping Primarch Victus in relief efforts for Palaven and turian colonies. Her brother was still on Earth, doing his best at what he remembered about agriculture. Admiral Hackett only had one request and that was “Get better,” because he was concerned for her well being. In return, she asked he station Dr. Chakwas on a ship, rather than on a colony or Earth.

The commander was under the firm belief that no one on the Citadel knew her well enough to visit her. Granted, the news reporters had been trying on and off for weeks. They had even gone far enough to buzz her neighbors, claiming to have forgotten their key. So when there was a knock on her door, she begrudgingly answered it. “I already said I’m not answering questions!” Cheska shouted as she opened the door.

“Rough day, Commander?” Garrus asked as he walked right past her and into the apartment. He noted the indentation from her body was still present on the couch.

She nodded and let the door close behind her, making sure to lock it in case a reporter really did turn up at her door. “Uh, I thought you were on Palaven?” She questioned. Sure, company was more than welcome, but she did not want to get in the way and take time out of his work. Bed rest was quiet as Hell with her brother gone too.

“Yeah, I decided to return early after my father’s visit to Earth with you,” Garrus informed her.

“Oh? I thought it went pretty well,” Cheska admitted, lying back down on the sofa. “You can sit down if you want.”

He took her up on her offer and placed her feet on his lap. He was half tempted to try and tickle her, but he hadn’t filed down his talons in a while and was worried about scratching her. “About that. When dad asked you why you put on a coat instead of bothered wearing a biosuit everywhere you said, “It’s called fashion; look it up.” And struck what you later told him was a “Magical Girl pose” Shepard.”

Cheska giggled a little and threw an arm to the air, “In the name of the Mako I will punish you!”

“You drove that thing up a 90 degree mountain, what the Hell does that have to do with anything?” Garrus argued, clearly not understanding what Shepard found so funny. “Why did you even say that to my dad of all people? My sister I could understand, but my dad. Shepard-”

Cheska placed her hands at her sides and pushed herself up. “It’s… There were these old Earth vids, like a little older than Liara I think. My grandma thought they were hysterical. That’s what it’s from,” she explained, hoping her boyfriend would at least understand the reference itself was supposed to be funny.

“Okay, but why didn’t you just tell him that people wear civilian clothes on Earth? You could’ve done that instead.” Garrus grimace. The call he received from his baffled father was far from alleviating after a conference day with the Primarch. “Would’ve been a lot less stressful.”

“Sorry…” Cheska sighed as she repositioned herself on the couch. “As much time as I’ve spent with you and everyone else on Normandy, I still forget humans interact a little differently with each other than turians.” She sat next to him and curled her feet back up on the couch. Her forehead gently nudging against his shoulder. “I didn’t really think anything of it, because there were so many humans around.”

Garrus put his arm around her, pulling her closer. “It’s alright,” he said. “Besides, he was so stunned he couldn’t even talk right. It was actually pretty amusing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send prompts to my artblog skeletalmergoat.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
